


The Camera Eye

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Industry AU, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha is a would-be TV/PV director who finds himself directing in the porn industry. He thinks it will be a temporary situation – until he discovers an extraordinary young man with true star power who will change his life in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pictures/Film square of my second Penisy Kinks Bingo card. First in a planned porn star AU series that will bring in guys from not only GazettE, but also SCREW and Alice Nine, in a variety of pairings on both sides of the camera. (And I usually don’t use real names in fics, but trust me, there’s a reason why Kai is Yutaka – at least at first . . .) This fic isn’t intended to be a portrait of the actual JGV industry – if anything, the industry presented here is sort of a fusion of the Eastern and Western ones.

Uruha hadn’t intended to get into the adult video business. Many people don’t, no matter which side of the camera they work on. They set out with intentions of being a great writer, or actor, or director . . .

And then the work doesn’t materialize, as so happens. They bang on endless doors, chase down countless leads, only to end up empty-handed, continuing to wait tables or sell shoes or work the desk of the karaoke place.

Finally, they’re facing the decision to either leave Tokyo and go back to the small town where they’d bragged so hard about making it in the business, or . . . walk through that door they’d passed a million times while on yet another dead-end chase. The one with the name of a porn production company on it.

Most aspiring I-will-do-great-things-in-TV-or-film types will tell you they’d rather go home and face the people who used to tell them they’d never make it in the entertainment industry than walk through that door.

They’re lying, of course. If they weren’t, the population of the adult video industry would be quite a bit smaller.

* * *

In Uruha’s case, he and his best friend, Reita, had come to Tokyo with heads filled with dreams of producing and directing TV shows, or making PVs for bands. They’d been armed with a DVD of the clips they’d done for some local groups back home and little else.

A year later, they had made zero progress toward their goals – they’d just come up against a lot of broken promises and doors slammed in their faces. Reita, at least, had found himself a decent day job working in a motorcycle dealership. He was paying most of their expenses.

Uruha, on the other hand, had wandered from job to job, scraping together whatever he could . . . and feeling he wasn’t pulling his weight. And so, the fatal day came when he found himself facing that porn company door.

He’d paused for a good long minute, hand on the doorknob, telling himself he could back out, that it was his last chance to turn around and go home. And then, if he went in? it would be only for a few months, really, only until he could get a legitimate job in the industry.

That’s all it would take, right? A few months. All those resumes he’d sent out for assistant director positions on game shows and second-string doramas were going to pay off.

This is temporary, he told himself, like so many others before him. Just temporary. And he turned the knob and went in.

* * *

PSC Productions wasn’t exactly top of the line. In fact, they were just barely breaking even. But they were always looking for directors (since their better ones were always getting stolen away by bigger porn producers) and willing to give a newbie a shot.

Uruha found himself behind the cameras within a week, calling the shots on a three-actor scene. He made the most of it, making sure they captured not only the juiciest action, but also the hottest looking reactions – because sometimes, a pretty boy’s face in ecstasy could be just as hot as the sight of a mouth wrapped around a hard cock.

He found the work surprisingly easy – all he had to do was think of what he’d want to see if he was watching a video, tell the guys what to do, and tell the cameramen how best to capture it. He was also able to distance himself from it emotionally - he could shoot all day and not have to run to the bathroom to take care of himself once.

That is, until the one real chink in his emotional armor entered the picture.

* * *

Yutaka was part of the company’s stable of ukes – or, as Uruha’s boss – the head producer – liked to call them, “professional virgins.” These were the young men whose job it was to smile sweetly and blush their way through the film – until they got down to business, in which case they made a lot of noise as the semes worked them over.

Uruha first worked with him on his third production. The actor walked up to him with a dimpled smile, bowing politely. “I’m happy to be working with a new director,” he said.

“Why?” Uruha said. “Something wrong with the old ones?”

“Sometimes,” Yukata said, “you just need new ideas. Especially around here.”

There was just something about him that wasn’t like the other actors. He seemed . . . happy. His laughter was genuine. He joked with the other actors. During breaks of filming, he’d go into the kitchen of the apartment where they were filming and made French toast. “Think of it as my kindness,” he told Uruha.

By the time they were halfway into the day’s filming, the director knew he was fascinated with his new co-star. And when Yutaka stripped down to actually do the sex scene with the seme, the fascination doubled.

Yutaka was just gorgeous. He had a beautiful body, smooth and lean, yet beautifully muscled. He carried himself like a real star. And he had a nice, big cock – much bigger than one would expect from a “professional virgin.” When he was in action, all eyes were drawn to him – it was as if the seme had become a mere prop, a living dildo to pleasure this boy.

Uruha realized that while filming him, he was watching him as if he were a member of the audience, barely breathing, fascinated by the other man’s every move. He knew he was witnessing something special.

When the shoot ended, he went to the producers and specifically requested that Yutaka be in his next video.

* * *

“You talk about that guy an awful lot,” Reita said to him one night during dinner. At least they could eat more than cheap instant ramen now, since Reita was doing well at the motorcycle shop, and Uruha had his porn job.

“What guy?” Uruha said, taking a sip of his beer. Yes, they could afford to have that with dinner now, too.

“Yutaka,” Reita said. “I never hear about any of the other guys you work with. Just Yutaka.”

“He’s something special,” Uruha said. “He’s going to be a star someday.”

“So do you always get that look in your eyes when you’re talking about guys who are going to be stars?”

“What look?” Uruha instantly tried to duck behind his bowl, but to no avail.

“You know the look,” Reita said. “The one where your eyes sparkle like diamonds. I used to see that look when we were in high school – when you used to talk about that guy you liked. What was his name?”

“Daisuke?” Oh, yes, the star of all the school plays, and the most magnetic creature Uruha had ever met in his young life. Until now, that is.

“Yeah, him. So why don’t you ask this Yutaka out for a drink?”

“What?” Uruha tried to hide behind his bowl again.

“You’re obviously crushing on him like you crushed on Daisuke. So just go for it.”

“But he’s an actor, and I’m his director, and . . .”

“And that kind of thing goes on all the time,” Reita said. “In TV, movies, you name it. Ask him. If you don’t, I don’t want to hear you regretting it.”

Uruha sighed. His best friend knew him well. Maybe too well.

* * *

He got up the guts to do it after their next day of shooting. The actor agreed readily – to Uruha’s surprise. Maybe he didn’t realize the designs his director had on him. Or maybe he was just really used to getting hit on.

They went to a place across from their shooting location, small and cozy. The other man was all too happy to open up about himself. He got into this business to pay for his culinary school, at the recommendation of a friend.

“So why aren’t you working in a restaurant?” Uruha said.

“Same reason you aren’t working in television, I guess,” Yukata said. “There’s too many guys with culinary degrees and not enough restaurants. So, until I can get into one, I do this. I don’t mind, really.”

“You don’t think you’re too good for this?” Uruha said.

Yutaka shrugged. “What’s good and bad, really? Are we really doing something terrible? It’s all entertainment in the end. Just a very specialized kind.”

“You really are different from the other guys in this company, aren’t you?” Uruha said. “I mean, most of them can’t wait to get out of doing this.”

“Including you?” Yutaka said.

Uruha looked away, swallowing hard. The answer to that used to be yes. But since he met up with the man next to him . . .

“I make the most of it,” he said.

* * *

They continued to meet up for drinks after shooting. Nothing came of these outings but conversation, but it was a time Uruha had come to deeply enjoy and look forward to. Yutaka was smart, funny, thoughtful . . . just about everything you didn’t associate with a porn star. More importantly, Uruha felt comfortable with him – like he’d known him all his life, even though they’d grown up in entirely different places.

He often got the feeling there was another side to this man, one he hadn’t quite seen emerge yet. It came out when he talked about the semes he’d worked with, about how some of them didn’t quite know what they were doing, and Yukaka had to top from below.

“A seme,” he said, “needs to be in control at all times. He needs to be the master. The uke should feel like he’s being completely swept away and possessed by him.”

The look in his eyes when he said this was deep, intense, as if he knew just what he was talking about – and not necessarily from the uke’s perspective. It all made Uruha shudder a little, feel a bit warm . . .

And then, Yutaka gave one of his big, dimpled smiles, the sunshine coming back into his eyes. “I feel like getting some bar snacks,” he said. “Want to split an order of yakitori, Uruha?”

Neither of them knew that within 24 hours, things would change, and Uruha would find out what that hidden side was.

* * *

The day didn’t get off to a good start. Uruha had a meeting with the company’s top producer before going off to work.

“It’s no good,” the portly man told Uruha, pouring himself a shot of something. “If we don’t get a blockbuster pretty soon, the company is done for. The returns on our videos keep fading, and fading, and fading.”

“Why?” Uruha said. “We’re doing what the marketplace wants, aren’t we?”

“We have no superstars.” The producer tossed back the shot. “We have no big seme. Every time we got a popular seme, he got snatched away by another video company. We need to bring someone in, but . . . on the budget we’re on? No way in hell could I bring in any of the big stars, even for a one-video deal.”

Uruha had to admit he was right. Just like Yutaka had said the night before, their semes lacked power and charisma. Maybe he could do something about that. He had a shoot this morning with Yutaka; another uke, Kento; and the closest thing the company currently had to a star seme, Yuuto. He’d pull Yuuto aside, give him a good pep talk, maybe tell him something of what Yutaka had said . . .

Except when he got to the set, there was no Yuuto. They waited an hour, no sign of him. They called his cell, no answer.

“Probably passed out drunk somewhere,” said Akizawa, Uruha’s chief cameraman.

“He drinks a lot?” Uruha said.

“He goes on benders,” Akizawa said. “Every once in awhile, but they’re serious. Probably the main reason none of the big companies will touch him.” The cameraman looked at his watch. “All I know is we’re wasting time and wasting money. If he doesn’t show up, and we have to can the shoot . . .”

And suddenly, Uruha got a brainstorm. One of those moments when the universe just seems to open up, and the answer you seek is right in front of you, as if it had been there all the time.

“We’re not canning the shoot,” he said.

Akizawa blinked. “We’re not?”

“No,” Uruha said. “We’re doing the scene as a twosome, not a threesome.”

“With who?” Akizawa said. “You have no seme. You going to do it yourself?”

“I’ll be right back.” He rushed out onto the set, where the two actors were sitting, playing games on their phones, passing the time. Both heads snapped up expectantly when they saw him.

“Yutaka,” said Uruha, “I need to talk to you in the next room.”

Yutaka exchanged glances with the other actor, then followed Uruha. “What is it?” he said.

Uruha stood quietly for a moment. He knew this was a pivotal moment in both their careers. Hell, maybe both their lives. Hell, even the life of the company they worked for.

“You were talking last night about what it takes to be a seme,” he said. “Yuuto hasn’t shown up for the shoot. We don’t think he’s going to show up.” He looked Yutaka in the eyes. “You’re going to do it.”

“Me?” Yutaka said.

“Yes,” Uruha said. “You have it in you. I know you do. I can tell when I look at you, when I talk to you. Behind that sweet smile is the heart of a beast. Let that beast come out.”

“I’ve never . . .” Yutaka rubbed the back of his head. “At least, not on camera.”

“On camera,” Uruha said. “But you have in your private life, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then do that now,” he said. “We’re going to give you a new name for your new image. You won’t be called Yutaka anymore. You’re going to be called . . .” And the name came to him in a flash of inspiration, kanji and all. “Kai,” he said tracing it in the air.

“Kai,” the other man said, repeating Uruha’s gesture, tracing the kanji for admonition. As he did, his whole demeanor seemed to change, seemed to take on the characteristics it did in the bar, when he was talking about the seme’s role.

“Yes,” Uruha said. “Now, get out there and do it!”

Kai – yes, he was Kai now, Uruha would never again think of or call him any other way – headed for the door with purpose, his director following.

* * *

A hour and a half later, Uruha was finishing the cleanup of the set with trembling hands.

Not just his hands. His whole body was still shaking a little. No, maybe that word should be vibrating. It was a lot sexier.

The scene had been that intense, that remarkable.

It had started out like normal – he’d gone back into the bedroom set with Kai, and they’d discussed the scene with the other actor – what he was comfortable with, what Uruha was expecting. Uruha took his place behind the camera, and called for action.

What unfolded next was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. If Kai had been charismatic as an uke – as Yutaka – he was absolutely mesmerizing as a seme. Powerful. Commanding. Playing the other actor’s body like a musical instrument, drawing the most delicious moans from him.

There was no doubt for a moment who was in charge, in command. Uruha had asked Kai to let out his inner beast – he had done that, and them some.

At one point, Uruha had glanced over at his principal cameraman, and seen Akizawa’s jaw hanging open – and the man had been around the business for awhile. He’d seen everything.

But more remarkable than Akizawa’s reaction had been Uruha’s. He felt like he was burning up. His breath was caught in his throat. His heart was pounding – and his pants were feeling much too tight.

He was picturing himself under Kai, being the one clutching at the sheets and moaning loudly as he was plundered by that nice, big cock.

When it was finally over, when the two actors were sprawled on the sheets, panting, Kai’s come splattered all over Kento’s body, Uruha found it in himself to call out, “Cut! Cut! That was . . . “ He took a deep breath. “Perfect.”

Kai turned one of his big, brilliant smiles on him. “You really liked it?” he said, in his sweet voice.

And at that moment, Uruha’s heart melted. Completely, totally melted. Who was this creature who could go from fierce and commanding to sweet and adorable? He’d always known Kai was extraordinary, always knew he liked him, was infatuated with him . . .

But in that moment, Uruha fell in love. Completely, totally in love.

He was brought back to reality by Akizawa clapping him on the back. “A star is born,” he said. “Good job.”

Uruha watched as Kento got up and headed for the bathroom with wobbly steps, to take a shower. He was still that much affected.

All this was still playing through Uruha’s mind as he finished the post-shooting ritual. Camera equipment had already been packed up and taken out – Akizawa and the rest of the crew were long gone. So was Kento – the actor had taken a shower and left, mumbling something about needing a nap before going out that night.

Which left him and Kai alone in the apartment.

Kai was in the shower right now. Uruha was putting clean sheets on the bed. The apartment belonged to one of the company’s backers, an old-money rich kid who, Uruha suspected, funded gay porn mostly to piss off his parents. PSC had carte blanche to use it as a set, as long as they left it as they found it.

He smoothed the bottom sheet into place, thinking about what he’d seen on that bed during the filming. Kai’s naked body glistening with sweat, hips snapping forward as he pounded into the other actor . . .

And dammit, he was hardening again. He was going to have to learn to get his reactions under control if he was going to work with Kai again – and oh, from the sounds of it, he definitely was.

He picked up the top sheet, laid it in place and started tucking it in – when a voice behind him said, “You know, you really have a gorgeous ass.”

Uruha looked over his shoulder – still in a bent-over position – and there was Kai, standing there with only a towel wrapped low on his hips, arms crossed over his chest, droplets of water still rolling down his naked skin.

“Oh . . .” he said, and started to stand up – but Kai was walking over to him, slowly, and Uruha was frozen in place, hands on the bed, bottom still pointed at the other man like some kind of lethal weapon . . .

“I want to tell you something, Uruha,” Kai said. “The scene we did just now? The whole time, I was imagining he was you. That it was you I was doing those things to.” He was next to the bed now, and he rested one hand lightly on the small of Uruha’s back, just above his ass. “I want you . . . I’ve wanted you ever since we met.” The hand moved downward, slowly. “I didn’t know if I should say something or not . . .”

Oh, GOD. He was hearing this, wasn’t he? Oh, yes, he was. One more extraordinary thing in an extraordinary day. The next move was his. He knew very well that taking this step would very well land him in a strange position, of being a porn director involved with his star . . . because he knew if he sealed the bond, what was between them would be more than physical.

The decision was made. He pushed his hips backward and said, “Well, then, it’s good to know we feel the same way, isn’t it?”

Kai leaned forward, until he was bending over Uruha, and Uruha turned his head so their lips could meet. The kiss was hot, soft, wet, with tongues dancing almost right away, gently exploring each other.

Uruha could feel the other man’s hands moving under his body, unfastening the buttons of his shirt, moving down to unzip his pants – and the director ground his hips backward, pushing his ass against that big cock, feeling it through pants and underwear and towel. It made him want it all the more, want to tear all that fabric away so he could feel flesh on flesh.

Kai moved away just long enough for Uruha to strip away those unwanted clothes, throwing them on the floor and falling over on his back, panting, looking up at Kai, at that perfect body, the smooth, taut muscles in his chest and arms, the dark nipples standing out from his chest, inviting the touch of fingers or a tongue . . .

And speaking of fingers and nipples, that was what Kai was doing to him right now, rubbing his fingers over Uruha’s buds, making them harden, making Uruha lean back and moan – especially when his new star leaned over to suck one, tongue flicking over and across it as his lips worked their magic.

His hands started to move everywhere, roaming Uruha’s body, palms smoothing over his stomach, up to his shoulders, across to his arms . . . He raised his head from the nipple only to draw two of Uruha’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them, working them with his tongue.

“Kai,” Uruha moaned, and the new name he’d given his star sounded like the only name he’d ever have, the only one that could ever suit him.. The mouth moved up and down on his fingers, drawing them in, teasing them, just making shiver.

And then, the mouth withdrew, and those big, masterful hands were turning him over, pushing his knees up, getting him into position. Uruha felt like clay being molded, and it turned him on all the more, the whole idea of submitting to this man, of being completely his, at least for the time they were together.

He turned his head to see Kai rummaging around in the prop bag that was still beside the bed, containing various tools of the trade – lube, condoms, various toys. He took out lube, all right, along with something bigger . . . a thin sheet of latex.

A dental dam. Uruha knew very well what it was, and what it was used for – especially when it came to gay porn. His head fell forward as he moaned, as his thighs moved further apart, opening himself further, offering his ass to Kai.

He felt liquid lube being poured into the cleft, and the latex being spread across his bottom. He thrust his hips backward . . . and felt Kai’s tongue press against him, at the very top of the cleft, sweeping downward to the bottom, then up again – a delicious tease.

“Oh, God, Kai,” Uruha moaned, thrusting backward again. “Please, please . . .”

The tongue swept downward again, this time pausing at his entrance – and it pressed there, moving around, tracing the rim of the little opening with the very tip . . . until Uruha was clutching the bedding below him, letting out a sound that was almost a growl.

Kai pressed inside, tongue pushing into his lover little by little, so hot and soft and strong, and oh, yes, it was moving, wriggling, darting, curving this way and that. He pulled it out, then pushed it back in again, harder, faster, seeming to stroke every part of Uruha.

“Fuck me,” Uruha moaned. “Fuck me with your tongue, Kai, like that . .”

Kai began to move faster, pushing in and out hard, soft heat writhing inside Uruha’s channel, and Uruha was just moaning nonstop now, lost in the sensation – especially when the tongue would curl a little, and hit a sensitive bundle of nerve endings that made the director quiver head to toe.

And then, suddenly, the tongue pulled out, and the plastic was removed. Before Uruha had time to catch a breath, a lubed finger took its place, pushing into him, starting to open him up – though that was easy, given how loose the tongue play had gotten him.

“Baby, yes,” Uruha gasped as a second finger slid in, gently scissoring. He wanted to tell Kai to hurry, but he knew very well how big that cock was. He wanted to be properly prepared, so he could experience the full pleasure of it.

When the third finger slid in, Kai said, “How much do you want me in you, Uruha?”

“I need it,” Uruha replied. “I’m burning up . . .”

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Kai pushed the fingers in deeper, harder, and Uruha cried out.

“I want you to fuck me,” he moaned. “I want that cock filling me up.”

“Was that what you were thinking when we were filming?” The fingers slid out, and Uruha heard a condom packet being torn, followed by the squish of lube.

“Yes!” he gasped. “The whole time . . .”

The tip of Kai’s hardness pressed against him, and Uruha let out a small moan – which grew louder as it started to fill him. Kai was bigger than any man he’d ever had before – but he was going slow and easy, being careful to open Uruha up little by little.

He was masterful – but he was also considerate.

Kai paused when he was sheathed inside, leaning over to kiss and nibble on Uruha’s neck, one hand reaching under his body to find and caress a nipple. “You feel so good,” he whispered.

“So do you,” Uruha said back in a husky voice, which became a moan as the fingers on his nipple squeezed just a little.

“You’re going to get what you wanted now,” Kai murmured, and he started to move – hips pulling backward, erection sliding through Uruha’s passage, out of him – and then back in, stroking nerve endings sensitized by the rimming, sending hot tingles shooting through the director’s body.

“More,” Uruha begged, and Kai started to move faster, harder, his hips taking on a sharp rhythm, possessing his lover with every stroke. Uruha started moving against him, his ass thrusting up against Kai, feeling the other man’s skin against his, hearing his ragged breathing and moans . . .

He felt Kai’s hands grip his hips, fingers digging into the skin, the bit of pain just heightening the pleasure. The two of them were moving together rapidly now, Kai starting to pound into Uruha, leaning over to run his tongue along his back, up his neck to his ear, drawing more moans from the other man.

The hands left his hips, one of them moving back up to his nipples, caressing and stroking . . . and the other wrapped around Uruha’s cock, starting to stroke it rapidly, thumb brushing over the tip.

Uruha was half-made with passion at this point, voice coming in harsh gasps and cries, hands clutching the bedding, hips thrusting and thrusting. “Kai,” he cried. “I’m . . . I’m . . .”

“Come,” Kai murmured. “Come for me, baby. Let me feel it.”

And Uruha threw his head back and let out a cry, trembling with a deep, intense full-body orgasm that just kept going, and going, until he finally sagged to the bed, limp and panting.

Kai pulled out of him, yanked off his condom and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking it hard and fast – until he let out a loud cry, his come pouring onto Uruha’s body – a perfect money shot.

He dipped his fingers into the come in front of him and brought it to Uruha’s mouth, and Uruha eagerly licked them clean. Their lips came together for a last, soft kiss, both tasting Kai’s essence.

Uruha snuggled on Kai’s chest, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Kai’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. And for Uruha, it felt like coming home.

After a long moment, Kai finally spoke. “Things are going to be different now, aren’t they?” he said.

Uruha raised his head. “Professionally, or personally?”

“Both.”

“Are you up for it?” Uruha said.

Kai stroked his face, tenderly. “I am if you are,” he said.

“You know I am,” he said. He squeezed Kai’s hand. “Good thing I’m not the jealous type.”

“Neither am I,” Kai said.

Uruha squeezed his hand. He knew that this was the point of no turning back – for both of them. There was no more “this is only temporary” for him. He was committed to Kai, to the industry. And somehow, he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Going through that door to the PSC offices, a seeming eon ago, was looking like the best decision he’d ever made.

* * *

When the video was released, it got off to a rather slow start. A couple of bloggers noticed it, saying it was much better than most PSC product, with a dynamic new star – and that was it.

Until the video happened to fall into very special hands.

Kai and Uruha were working on their third production together and were on a break when the head producer suddenly rushed onto the set, waving his phone above his head like he was a castaway trying to attract the attention of a passing ship.

“Aoi just tweeted about your video!” he shouted. “AOI! He said he wants to work with you!”

“AOI?” Kai leapt to his feet, and Uruha’s hand shot forward to grab the phone. If it was true, this was huge. Aoi had been one of the most popular porn stars in the business for years – many people referred to him as just “The Superstar.” His endorsement alone could make a career.

Uruha looked at the screen – yes, it was Aoi’s official account. Not a fake. But before he could say anything, the phone rang. He handed it back to its owner – just as his own device started ringing.

“What the . . . “ Kai said – but his own phone was going crazy, too. Two text messages and a call, none from people he recognized. How were they getting his number?

As it turned out, their wealthy benefactor, the owner of the apartment, had been spreading the word – and their contact info – around. All the better to piss off his parents even more – not to mention get a bigger return in his investment in the company.

Within a couple of weeks of Aoi’s tweet, Kai’s video was the biggest selling gay porn title in the country, the first chart-topper ever from PSC. He’d had endorsements from not only Aoi, but also Ruki – another porn megastar. The company was signing up big names to be in their videos right and left – all just for the privilege of being Kai’s co-star.

A star is born, indeed.

* * *

Kai was unpacking the last of the boxes when Uruha came home. This place they were moving into together wasn’t huge, but it was plenty big for the two of them. They were so busy nowadays, they weren’t spending much time at home anyway.

“Hi,” the star said, rushing over to his lover and throwing his arms around him. “How’d the meeting go?”

Uruha hugged him back. “You’re now looking at a producer and company executive. I’ve been promoted.”

“You have?” Kai’s eyes lit up, the famous dimples appearing. “That’s terrific! Only . . . does this mean you won’t be directing anymore?”

“That was part of the deal,” Uruha said. “I said I’d take it if I got to stay on as director of your videos. They’re going to let me bring in a co-producer to help – and I know just the guy.”

He knew Reita would find working in the porn industry a lot more interesting and entertaining than selling motorcycles. Not to mention more lucrative, the way PSC’s fortunes were going.

“Also, we’re moving to bigger offices,” he said. “A nice place in Harajuku. They’re going to start bringing things over next week.”

“And this is all because of us,” Kai said. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“It’s because of you,” Uruha said, leaning his head on his lover’s. “You’re the star.”

“But you made me one,” Kai reminded him.

Uruha took both of Kai’s hands in his. “Okay, we did it together. We’re a team. Sound good?”

“Sounds like the best thing I ever heard,” Kai said.

Okay, so Uruha didn’t end up breaking into television, and he wasn’t making PVs for big-name bands. But he couldn’t imagine either of those things making him as happy as he was right now.

Sometimes, what seems like a last resort can be just what you needed.


End file.
